Worldless
by Gaara and Sasori's Neko Lover
Summary: When a girl is mysteriously transported to a new world, what waits for her? Love? Peace? Or something else? TobixOc rated for language and later content Discontinued for problems, but left up for anyone to read
1. Chapter 1

**Um, this is my first story, any helpful criticisms would be nice**

**sorry if its too ooc but thats how it works best, I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters, only mine.**

**enjoy part 1 of the adventure**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~//////////O_O\\\\\\\\\~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Her head hurt so badly. It was one of those headaches that wouldn't stop hurting until it had run its course. She went up to her room to listen to Moonlight Sonata and sleep. Sleeping always seemed to make the headaches stop sooner. Unfortunately, as soon as her eyes closed in her dark room, they opened to reveal a swirly orange mask over her.

"Holy shit!" Where was her room, her music? Why was there a weird person looking at her?

"She's awake! Leader-sama, she's finally awake!" yelled the orange face.

"Shut the fuck up, orange face. You're making my head hurt worse." And it was true, her head didn't feel the normal headache pain now, it was throbbing.

"Hidan, you come, too. I think she has the same language version as you." He said, now in just a loud voice, but it was better than the yelling.

"What the fuck do you mean by 'same language version,' we all speak the same language." says the white-haired man, presumably the 'Hidan' that orange face called.

"Tobi, do you realize exactly what time it is right now?" asked the orange haired man, who was, she guessed, the 'Leader-sama' he had called.

"I know it's early, but she's awake and she cusses like you." the last part he said to Hidan, and he sounded more solemn, Tobi was what Leader-sama had called him.

"Where am I?" she asked the general area.

"I didn't hear one damn swear word, so can I go back to bed now?" Hidan asked their leader.

"I don't swear when I don't want to, not to mention my damn head is throbbing and no one has answered my fucking question." She said getting more mad than confused now.

"You're not entirely hopeless, if you stay around me long enough, then someday you might be half as good as me, but don't yell so fucking early in the morning!" Hidan seemed to get more irritated as he spoke, while Tobi and Leader-sama watched in silence. The girl did something entirely unexpected; she got up and walked right up to Hidan and said with a great deal of menace,

"If you **ever **doubt my damn swearing skills, I'll cuss your bastard ass out the fucking door into the fucking mud pile where it belongs." Then she slapped his face and walked back to the bed and sat down. When she looked back at the three other people in the room, two were glancing between Hidan and the girl with a mixture of shock and fear. Hidan stared at her in shock with a mixture of joy and anger (joy for her cussing abilities and anger 'cause she slapped him).

"What?" she asked, innocence and confusion appearing in her voice. If her twin was here, he would be telling her that her mouth is going to get her into **a lot** of trouble in the future, and she, as per usual, would disregard his words. Hidan walked over and grabbed her neck and lifted her off the bed with an evil glare on his face.

"You will **never** lay your fucking hands on me again." He said in a deadly whisper. Tobi started to run to help her when Leader-sama said,

"Enough, Hidan. Put her down and leave, go back to bed." Tobi seemed more relieved and the girl, who had been very tense since Hidan had walked toward her, had visibly relaxed as he set her down and left the room.

"Tobi, you go, too." Said Leader-sama. After Tobi left, Leader-sama walked over and sat down next to the girl on the bed.

"Don't mind Hidan, I don't think a girl as young as you has cussed at, and then hit, him in many years." He said, almost gently, with a sigh.

"Where am i?" she had to know.

"You are at the Akatsuki base." He told her calmly, mentally preparing for the forthcoming barrage of questions.

"Where is this 'base', exactly?" she seemed to get more confused.

"In a mountain near the Sound country." He told her.

"How'd I get here?" she was even more confused and was resting her head in her hand.

"Tobi found you outside, collapsed in the field." He replied.

"Tobi is the orange faced gut, right? And when did I get outside anyway? The last thing I remember was listening to Moonlight Sonata and laying down for a nap in my room." She asked, somewhere between confused and sad.

"Yes and I don't know. But Tobi has been taking care of you until Konan was forced to come and order him to go to sleep and-or eat." He stated calmly.

"Wow, and who is 'Konan'? And where are my clothes?!" now, she was shocked, who had changed her clothes? A blue haired girl came in at that moment.

"I'm Konan and I changed your clothes, they were filthy and torn. I also ordered Tobi out of the room while I washed you up. By the way, you got one hell of a bump on your head."

Tobi came back in with a tray that had eggs, bacon, toast, and water on it. Her stomach growled like the angry Kyuubi. Everyone, except Tobi, stared in shock at her stomach. Tobi brought the tray over and put it on the other side of her on the bed, then he gave her a hug and said in a whisper that Leader-sama and Konan couldn't hear,

"I hope you enjoy your breakfast. I made it myself."

Now Leader-sama and Konan stared at Tobi in shock as he walked to the kitchen, clearly happy about something.

"Wow, Tobi must really like you. He usually only cooks for himself, and his cooking is amazing." Said Konan to the girl as she followed Tobi to the kitchen, in a voice filled with awe.

"Eat up." Leader-sama said. As he walked out, he fell entirely into his thoughts and glanced back to see the girl eating the toast as he shut the door.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~//////////O_O\\\\\\\\\~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Thank you for reading. *happy now***

**Please tell me what you thought of it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter, im so sorry i took so long getting it up.**

**i don't own any of the characters except Ongaku-chan, she's mine.**

x—*—x

As she was eating, she looked around the room she was in. she could see a maroon dresser against that black walls, a desk with a chair and a lofty ceiling that seemed to have a hole in the wall higher than she had a hope of reaching. She remembered Konan-chan saying that she had washed her up, so she got up and started to look for that bathroom. She went to that door that the people had gone out of and tried to open it. It was locked, so she headed to the other door, the one next to the dresser, and opened that one.

"Yes!" she had found it, now she looked for clothes. She went through the dresser and picked a simple black dress that had small, delicate, ice blue flowers that trailed from the neck to the hem, circling around her slender form as they went on their way to her knees, where the dress stopped. She turned the shower water on and stepped into the hot water.

"Ah, so warm." She said, "I wonder how I got here. Aiden would just say that I did something really bad to my head or that I was abducted and that I had been poisoned or something, and whomever had taken me left me to die or whatever in the field that Tobi found me in. Hmm, Tobi and Leader-sama, and Konan-chan all seem really kind, but Hidan's an ass. Oh well, at least they fed me, Tobi could probably rival Aiden on who makes the best breakfast." She laughed quietly to herself, "That would be something that I'd love to see, but Aiden isn't here." She spent a little more time under the steaming water, cheering herself up, and then got out, dried off quickly, and dressed even faster. She couldn't help but admire the dress in the mirror as she dried and put her hair into a ponytail, being gentle on the sensitive part of her head. As she walked back into the room, a cloud of steam followed her into the room, where she was promptly hugged by Tobi, who, she guessed, was here for the tray and whatever she hadn't eaten.

"I'm so happy that you are ok!"Said Tobi excitedly, "Was your breakfast good?" he asked before he set her down so he could gather the tray and what was on it.

"Thanks, and my breakfast delicious, thank you for making it, Tobi." She said looking down and away as she blushed, trying to hide it from him.

"You're welcome, besides, I like cooking." He said innocently, noticing her trying to hide her blush.

"Hey, what time is it?" she hadn't seen a clock anywhere and it was still dark outside.

"It's about . . . hmm . . . a few minutes until sunrise. That's why I made breakfast." He seemed perpetually happy to her.

"Umm, Tobi, how long ago did you find me?" she couldn't resist the haunting question any longer.

"About four days ago, I think. Oh yeah! I just remembered that you had a bag with you. I'll go get it!" he said as he disappeared with the tray. He was gone for a grand total of two seconds before he reappeared in front of her, from seemingly thin air, with her bag.

"Thanks a bunch Tobi!" she was truly happy, and it seems that Tobi had been taking good care of her while she had been there. When he left, she wasn't sure, but he wasn't there anymore and the door was locked again. It was as if he had left the room by walking through the wall, or just teleporting, but she wasn't going to think about it too much, it would definitely be something to make her head hurt again. She sighed as the sun rose to reveal that the walls weren't black, but a beautiful shade of midnight blue and the dresser wasn't maroon, but a reddish-purple that she thought was very opened her bag and gasped when she saw clothes, food, and her iPod next to various books. It looked like someone had packed her stuff for a trip. She took everything out and frantically searched for her necklace. She sighed, relieved, as she saw it gleaming between black, blue, purple, and red. She put it on and put her iPod and books on the desk and her clothes in the dresser. She hid the cookies in various places around the room, then picked one up and opened it as she walked to the desk, sat down, and picked a random book. She ended up finishing her cookies halfway through her book. She marked her spot and walked around her room when she saw a shadow fall across the patch of sunlight on the floor, the shadow was vaguely bird-like and when she walked over to the patch of sunlight the bird took to the air again. But instead of it leaving, it flew down into her room; she noticed that its coloring was close to the color of clay. It seemed to be searching for something in the room and dived quickly to her desk, where it landed and promptly started eating the crumbs from her cookies.

"No, no. Don't eat those!" she said, a bit frantically. Birds weren't supposed to eat that stuff, it was supposed to hurt birds. But this one seemed different. It looked right at her, flew back up to the level of the hole and exploded.

"Ahhhhhh!" she was scared and sad. Birds weren't supposed to **EXPLODE!** And she hadn't even wanted this one to die. Tobi obviously heard her, and rushed into the room.

"What's wrong?!" he half yelled in concern.

"T-t-t-t-the bird. I-I-it just exploded! I wasn't even mad or anything at it and it exploded up there." She broke down and curled up into a ball on the floor, crying. This was not supposed to happen anymore, at her home was already too much, but here? In the middle of nowhere, she didn't understand it at all. Tobi walked over to her and patted her head, making calming sounds. When she was somewhat back to normal he explained what had happened.

"That was one of Sempai's clay birds, and he says that making them and making them explode an art, so don't worry. Actually, that is one of his nicer wake up calls. Once he made a clay spider crawl under my bed and explode." Tobi shuddered at the memory but the girl seemed to have calmed down by now and was staring at him. He stood up and looked around the room and whistled quietly.

"Well, all this explains why the bag was so heavy. By the way, how do you like it here so far?" he seemed to be concerned about her opinion, she noticed with a mild shock, she knew too many people who weren't even concerned about her, let alone her opinion of anything.

"Well, exploding bird and Hidan aside, it seems very nice and quiet, not that there's been a whole lot of anything for me to base this off of." She said with a smile. Tobi snorted when she said 'quiet' but he also knew that she'd only seen anything when everyone was asleep, so of course everything would seem quiet.

"The only reason it's quiet is because everyone else isn't conscience yet. Some of them are, though, would you like to meet them and see more of the base?" he seemed excited at the thought.

"Sure!" she picked up her iPod and slid it into her pocket (pockets on dresses rock! XD) then wrapped the headphones around her neck. She then followed Tobi out and the first person she saw was a tall, blue, shark-ish looking man.

"BLUE!!!!!!" she shouted pointing at the blue man and then ran and hid behind Tobi as he and the blue man stared at her in shock.

"Oh, hey Kisame. Sorry for the noise. This is . . .is . . .what is your name anyways?" Tobi asked her as she came out from behind him. She hadn't told anyone her name, a slight paranoia you could say, there's a lot of power when you know somebody's name.

"Umm, my name is Urei Kuragari (it means _Sad Darkness_)." She said shyly, when she had introduced herself at school everyone had paled and shrank back from her, as if she had the plague. Kisame stared as Tobi began speaking

"That's an interesting name. . .I like it!" if possible, he seemed even happier than before at knowing her name.

"Um, if you want to, please just call me Ongaku (meaning _Music_). That's what my brother always called me." She seemed a bit sad at the memory of her missing brother. Kisame just said "ok" and kept walking down the hallway, with an expression that said it was way too early for anything more than breakfast. Tobi lead her to the kitchen and she was immediately hit with the sweet scent of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies, her favorite. Konan smiled at them as they came in and offered them the plate of cookies that was sitting next to her. Tobi and Ongaku took a cookie each and sat down to eat them. Ongaku smiled sweetly at Konan and said something that nobody could understand for all the cookie still in her mouth. Tobi somehow managed to eat the cookie without taking his mask off.

"Repeat that please, "said Konan looking a bit confused. Ongaku swallowed her mouthful of cookie and said,

"These are the best cookies I've ever had!" she said happily, "Who made them?"

"I did they're my secret recipe that not even Tobi knows." Konan said proudly, whether because of the compliment or because Tobi couldn't copy her cookies no one knew.

"Konan, her name is Urei but she likes being called Ongaku, ok?" Tobi said enthusiastically. Konan looked at her, thinking.

"would you like to train today?" Konan asked Ongaku politely.

"Train? For what?" Ongaku seemed really confused by Konan's question. Unfortunately, she got the 'Ninja's Training and Theory' crash course while the rest of Akatsuki gathered to get their breakfast and cookies. Ongaku held her head in her hands as she and Tobi followed Konan to the training area. Konan then handed her some shuriken and kunai to practice throwing at targets. Amazingly, she hit the target dead center every time she threw either kunai or shuriken. Tobi, Konan, and Ongaku stared at the targets for a minute before Konan walked away and came back with a katana, staring sternly at Ongaku.

"Hold this, I'll be right back." Konan said to Ongaku as she left to get Kisame. Something was strange about this girl that Tobi found, and Konan went through a mental check list as to what the possibilities could be. 1, she was a ninja without a village and was faking not knowing anything, possibly having an accomplice to stage her being kidnapped. 2, she was sent by a village undercover and was keeping all the information about herself a secret. And 3, she really wasn't from this world and had no clue about how or why she was brought here. She found Kisame still in the kitchen, chewing a cookie. She grabbed his arm and pulled him along, her only explanation being that he needed to train or he would get fat from all the cookies. When Ongaku and Tobi came into view Konan told Kisame that he would spar with Ongaku and that he wasn't allowed to use his Samehada, so he picked up a random sword and approached them smiling.

"Oh, I'm looking forward to this." He said and suddenly charged at her, Tobi had sense enough to pull the sheath from her sword as he jumped away. She gasped as her arm came up of its own accord and perfectly blocked his swing. And it continued for every swing after that, until he was panting and her arms ached, but she felt a bit ecstatic about being able to block him. Then she attacked. He began to shake as his energy drained as he struggled to keep up. He somehow managed to trip over his own, exhausted feet and fell down. She stood over him with her sword point resting lightly on his chest, and Kisame noticed that the green eyes he had seen groggily earlier that morning had turned a deep black, making him shiver.

"Dead." She said in a deathly calm voice, rivaling Itachi's, almost. While they had been fighting, other members had gathered next to Konan and Tobi to see what would happen. When she spoke that single word, nearly all who had gathered shuddered and looked at Kisame's shocked face. There were very few people who could best him at the sword, and most of them were dead, he almost wished that he had used his Samehada, but then realized that if he had, they wouldn't have seen what she could do. Ongaku put one of the headphones in her ear and selected the song "Blue (Da Ba Dee)" by Eifle 65, she made Kisame listen as well. He nearly gagged when he heard the lyrics; she merely giggled quietly both at his reaction and how true the song was. Now all of the people who had remained watched as her eyes faded back to their normal green shade. She smiled as she listened to "False Pretence" by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus as she walked up to Konan and handed her the katana.

"Very good." Konan managed to conceal her amazement at Ongaku's ability with a sword and at her changing eyes, not to mention the personality change she had seen. Ongaku had gone from a scared and somewhat confused to focused and deadly then back to normal, Konan wondered if it was a split personality or if she was Bi-polar, then again, all the members were weird in one way or another.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks for reading this, and for waiting for so long ^_^**

**R&R please**


	3. Chapter 3

** Holy potatoes and pie, it's been forever since I've updated and people are still reading it, I'm almost in shock, but I'm happy.**

**Thank you to all my loyal readers and people who read this story and move on, right now Mirai's Pein and moving are my priorities so it'll be a little while until the next update, but not as long as between this chapter and the one before it. Please enjoy even though it's short. ~Sera**

Tobi walked up to Ongaku slowly "Hey, do you want to go for a walk on the lake?" he asked in his usual cheerful voice. She wanted to go outside so she said sure. He led her down a maze of hallways that led to quite possibly the weirdest door she had ever seen; then outside into the fresh air. As soon as she was under the sky she took a deep breath and ran to the forest and then the lake, which was visible from the doorway. She stopped at the edge of the water and watched in amazement as Tobi kept walking. He was about ten steps from shore when she jumped into the lake, swimming towards him.

"Why are you swimming to me? Just walk." Tobi said, curiosity dripping from his voice as he bent to look down at her in the water.

"How do you walk on water?" She had to know how he could do that, it would make getting to him so much easier.

"I just put chakra out through my feet so I stay up. If you get here fast enough I'll pull you up so you can try it." he teased her, a slight glint appearing in his visible eye. She went to him before he took three more steps and smiled laughingly as he pulled her up to stand beside him. He grabbed her into his arms and hugged her tight enough to make it hard for her to breathe.

"Tobi...can't...breathe" she gasped. He loosened his grip so she could breathe, but he didn't let go of her and after a few minutes he set her down on the surface of the water, his hands lingering on her waist so she wouldn't fall and hers around his neck. She had a slight fantasy of them dancing like this, a blush appearing on her face, which quickly faded when he dropped his hands and stepped back. It took a minute for them to realize it, but Ongaku hadn't fallen in.

"Amazing." whispered Tobi, then louder, "So do you want to get a better view of the lake and forest?" She nodded and they started walking towards shore. "You'll have to climb one of the trees." he continued, she simply walked to the tallest tree she could find and began climbing it the conventional way. He just laughed and walked right up the tree, earning a glare from her. He moved to stand right about her hold on the tree, "You're doing it wrong Ongaku-chan." She glared harder and moved over to a branch and sat.

"If I'm doing it wrong then show me how to do it right." she retorted. He gazed at her and shrugged, as if to say, 'I am showing you' without saying it.

"Do you remember how you stood on the lake?" he asked softly, she nodded, "It's basically the same thing, just concentrate your chakra to your feet and follow me." He kept walking higher and glanced back to make sure she was following him. When he got near the top, he walked out onto a sturdy branch and waited. When she made it up to him, panting and sweaty, he pulled her onto the branch, joy filling his voice, "Now you are going to have to chase me on these branches," anticipation and other emotions were appearing in his voice as she listened, and something else she couldn't pick out. He jumped to the next tree's branches without waiting for her reply, turning back to look at her, his visible eye glinting. "Come on." he said, a playful note to his voice.

She tried what he did and found it to be surprisingly easy and the game began. Every time she'd jump to Tobi's branch he'd jump to another, taunting her almost. This game of cat and mouse went on for hours and when they finally stopped she was exhausted. They dropped to the ground, Ongaku sitting and catching her breath, Tobi looking at something behind her. When she turned to look she found a large wall.

"Welcome to Konohagakure." he said with a slight bow in her direction.

"Welcome to ..what?" she asked, confusion coating her voice.

"Konan-sempai told me to bring you here to get new clothes." he said, offering her his hand to help her up. He examined her face as he lifted her light weight up. She seemed surprised but not unhappy. He made some hand seals that she couldn't see and transformed into a handsome teenaged boy, looking about 17 with shaggy brown hair and mismatched green and brown eyes.

"Wow." she couldn't resist staring at him, he had suddenly become gorgeous in front of her eyes and all he had done was move his hands. He smiled at her and her heart pounded faster. Suddenly she was leaning against him.

"Be careful Ongaku-chan." he said, keeping her up, "And you'll have to call me Michael while we're here, okay? After we find you some clothes we will go back home and Deidara-sempai will help us get you some good weapons because Konan already has your first mission picked out!" Tobi said excitedly, although he was more excited about having her all to himself for the two days Konan had given them than taking her on her first mission.

"Then I guess we should get going." she said, anxiety in her words.

"Ok." he said, he led her in, holding her small hand so he wouldn't lose her as she gazed at her surroundings. While she was looking away three guys had a nosebleed and a fourth stared before all four of the guys passed out. When Ongaku looked in their direction all she say was four guys in a pile with blood on the ground around them.

"To-Michael, did they get beaten up or something?" she asked him, stifling a giggle. He didn't answer, keeping his face as close to Itachi's normal expression as he could, _who knew being around that prick so much would come in handy?_ He was mad, but kept it inside,_ How dare they even look at HIS Ongaku-chan,_ he wasn't going to give her up!

When they got to the first store, Ongaku asked him how much she was allowed to get and he gave most likely the worst answer anyone could give to a girl in a clothes store, he said she could get whatever she wanted to, keeping in mind that Konan had given him enough money to buy three entire clothes stores with everything in them, he wasn't worried, although he imagined that Kakuzu had had a field day when he found all that money was missing. He wandered around and found a hotel room after the third store, dropped everything in there and went out to just walk around. It had gotten late and the not so quiet rumbling from their stomachs made them look for some place to get food. They found a little ramen stand and sat down. There was also a teenaged boy sitting there, two empy bowls sitting next to him as he nearly inhaled his third bowl, either he was really hungry or the ramen was very good.

"That looks good," said Ongaku quietly, looking at him also, "I'll have what he's having now." she told the girl behind the counter.

"I'll have the beef ramen." he said when the girl looked at him. While they were waiting, Ongaku started examining the menu while Tobi examined the blond. He seemed to be around 16 or 17 and a ninja, judging from the forehead protector, although the bright orange jumpsuit was a bit of a throw-off from the ninja theory, he was probably chuunin level, sort of cute if you liked that innocent and somewhat stupid type.

"Here." said the girl behind the counter, placing two bowls of ramen in front of them. They began eating, noting that the ramen was indeed very good.

**I know it's not a great way to end a chapter, but thank you for reading it anyways. R&R please :)**


End file.
